


Alexander Has Had A Long Day

by cazei



Series: A Series Of Long Days [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 9 min 36 seconds exact, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I wrote this in literally ten minutes, JAMES IS SICK, M/M, Protective!Thomas, jeffmads - Freeform, kinda OOC, sick!James, this is really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazei/pseuds/cazei
Summary: Alexander Hamilton, age seventeen, has a list of things he hates, and will never do. He breaks this rule in one day. For Jefferson, of all people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is really ooc and weird but read it anyways bc why not

There were few things that Alexander Hamilton despised doing. 

Okay, this is a lie. There are many things. John made him a list.

I’ll revise. There are many things that Alexander Hamilton hates doing, but there are only a few that he actually despises. Thomas Jefferson is involved in all of these, coincidentally. 

The list is as follows:  
1\. Admit defeat to Jefferson. Even if he’s seen the flaws of his argument, he refuses to do it.  
2\. Make fun of Madison (James hasn’t actually done anything; he’s just Jefferson’s weakness, and Jefferson must be taken down at all costs).  
3\. Speak to Thomas. Honestly, Alex has stated on multiple occasions to have lost brain cells upon attempted communication with Thomas.  
4\. Be forced to see Thomas outside school hours. (Unfortunately, they are both on the school council, and many meetings occur after hours.)  
5\. Help Thomas. 

Admittedly, the fifth item is new. He never knew he hated it, as he had never done it until recently. Naturally, nearly all the other points needed to be covered in order for this one to be formed. 

Alexander has had a long day. 

It started simply enough, debating with Thomas in first hour AP US History. After the fact, Alex cannot recall what the argument was about, but only the fact that he ‘totally and undoubtedly won’. 

Then, when the main argument trickled away from facts and ventured into a more personal fight, Alex realized that James was absent, most likely sick, so he used it to startle Thomas. Alex didn’t, and neither did James, know at the time why, but James was Thomas’ only (known) weakness (surely there are others, this is just the most obvious). Alex hated to use the frail teen to gain leverage, but if James' friends with Thomas, he can’t be completely innocent, right?

This is the part of the argument that Alex remembers. He remembers standing, about to deliver this blow (verbal, the teacher, while not paying attention, was still in the room). In a cold, uncaring voice, he taunted, “Did you forget that fact? Huh, I guess James isn’t here to help you. Hell, even if he was here, the sickness has probably gone to his brain at this point, and I doubt it would help.”

That was when Thomas punched him. 

Something, clearly Madison's absence, was affecting him differently recently, and this comment broke what remaining walls he set up. 

Alex stumbled back, clutching at his nose. Usually, he would have fought back. Usually, the self-proclaimed Sons of Liberty would have to physically hold him back. Not today. Today, something changed. 

“I’m sorry,” Alex says. Thomas stared back, shock clear on his face. Though that may be because Alex had ingested a fair amount of blood while saying that, and his nose may very well be broken this time. 

Item One on his list, check. Item Two on his list, check. It was already a long day, and it was eight o’clock. 

“You’re what?” Thomas says, clearly confused. 

“I went too far,” Alex admitted, though it caused him pain. Mentally and physically, of course. 

Thomas simply blinked, thus ending the conversation. The teacher, having decided to do her job, sent Alex to the office to get cleaned up. 

Thomas spent the whole day thinking about it. Alex had never apologized before. Why him, why now?

It wasn’t until after school that he found out. Alex was running towards him, coffee in hand. 

“Thomas!” He gasped, trying to catch up to him before he reached his car. “I need to talk to you!”

This made Thomas pause. “You what?”

“I think I know why I apologized earlier!” Alex says, himself not quite knowing why he did it at the time either. 

Thomas crossed his arms. “Why?”

“I think I need to stop using Madi--James against you.”

“You think?”

“No, I mean, I’ll find other weaknesses of yours.”

“James is not a weakness of mine.”

“He is.”

“Isn’t.”

“Why are you denying it? He’s your best friend!” Alex protested, confused at why they were arguing about this. 

Thomas paused, feeling guilty for what he was about to say next, though he didn’t know why. “I-I don’t have weaknesses.”

“You never get truly angry until I make fun of him,” Alex says, beginning to list reasons for why he’s a weakness. “Once, a football player made fun of him. You, somehow, got him kicked off the team. You always take his notes for him when he's sick, despite never taking them on your own.”

Thomas, reasons unknown to Alex, feels tears bite the back of his eyes. “Alex, stop.”

Alex doesn’t. “I’d never seen you show affection or positive emotion towards anything until the 8th Grade DC trip. You made sure his food was safe for him, oh, you also know all his allergies, and you made sure he got fed before you ate your own. Every night on the bus you let him lean on you so he could sleep. You never did, I remember.”

“Alex,” Thomas is begging now. “Please.”

“I don’t see how you can’t consider him a weakness! That’s not a bad thing! You’re practically in love with him!” Alex cries. The back parking lot has completely emptied, and his words roll around in the silence. When Thomas doesn’t react, not in the slightest, Alex’s eyes widen. “Oh, my god. You’re-you…You’re actually in love with him.”

“Stop talking, Alex,” Thomas says. 

“That’s. Wow, I really should have seen this coming. Gotta say, Jefferson, you’ve surprised me.”

“Good. Now, can we never speak of this again?”

Alex falters. “You…You haven’t told him, have you?”

“Of course not! He’d never speak to me again! Like, ever. I couldn’t handle that, Hamilton. I really couldn’t.”

“You’re really stupid, aren’t you?”

“…I’m sorry?”

“God,” Alex mutters to himself. “This is breaking all my rules.” Louder he says, “Jefferson, he’s in love with you, too.”

“Ignorance doesn’t suit you, Alexander.”

“I’m serious! He doesn’t take charity. Not from anyone. Before you moved here, he and I were friends. Kind of. He never let me give him anything. With you? He lets you help him, probably because it makes you happy. He is always with you. He always defends you, even when you’re not in the room and completely wrong. You guys are like-like black and white, Yin and Yang, ocean and sky. You have to believe me, I’m not saying it again.”

“How can I know you aren’t lying to me?” Thomas says sharply. “To make me confess to him, he’ll reject me, and you’ll win.”

Alex sighs. “Look, I’m helping you on this. It’ll never happen again, and I don’t know why it’s happening now. I swear or my life-“

“No, not your life.”

“-I swear on my, John, and John’s turtles life that I’m not lying to you. I truly believe that he loves you, too.”

Thomas is silent for a few seconds, lost in thought. Mechanically, he pulls his keys out and unlocks his car. 

“If you’re lying to me, Alexander,” he says darkly, “you are going to be very unlucky.”

Alex nods. After all, what has he left to lose? Apparently, he knows more about James and Thomas than they do (you need to know your enemy in order to beat them), he’s broken every item on the list. He doesn’t even have his pride left. That’s long gone. 

Alex doesn’t know what happens that night at James’ house. The next day, Thomas is out sick. 

James was contagious, Alex remembers suddenly with a smirk. Nice one, Jefferson.


End file.
